1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf putter, and more particularly, to an improved golf putter which increases the ability of a golfer to produce a firm, proper putting stroke, time after time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary reason that putting is so difficult for golfers is the inability of a golfer to be consistent in positioning his hands. The hands serve as the fulcrum for the swing and it is axiomatic that a small difference in the location of the golfer's hands can result in a large difference at the end of the club shaft approximately 34" away.
Over the years, a variety of attempts have been made to increase the consistency and repeatability of a golfer's putting stroke. In one instance, known to the applicant, namely, U.S. Patent to Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,126, there is a disclosure of a metallic golf club, though not a putter, formed with a concave sole resulting in a raised center of gravity of the club head such that it lies in the same plane as the center of gravity of a golf ball. In the patents to Reuter, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,093, Lawrence, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,299, and Borah, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,839 a variety of shapes and constructions of club heads are disclosed, including provision of fixed weights, or alternatively, changeable weights to achieve optimum balance, and therefore control of the club head. Other shapes and constructions of club heads have been suggested, such as in the patent to Preuter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,833, in which a rear portion of the club head has a cut out undersurface or such as disclosed by Schmidt, No. 2,843,384, in which the undersurface of the club head slopes upwardly and rearwardly. In yet another construction for improving balance of the club and therefore resulting in a high degree of control, the patent to Dalton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,117, discloses a relationship of the shaft and the club head being such that the longitudinal axis of the shaft passes through the axis of the club head.
With proper deference being given to the aforesaid patents, each of which, on its face, disclosed advances in the state-of-the-art of the construction of golf clubs when each respective patent was granted, nonetheless, the present invention is deemed to be a considerable improvement over such known devices. Indeed, it was with recognition of the need and of the state of the prior art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.